Operation: NECSUS
New Emperor Crazily Seeks Ultimate Spaceruption Operation: NECSUS, also called the Into the Nexus Arc, is the 6th story of the Big Mom Saga of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. It is the big adventure story of the Big Mom Saga, as MASKED was to the Viridi Saga, and was inspired from the Ratchet & Clank Future trilogy. It uses crossovers from mainly Ratchet & Clank and Futurama, but uses other series, too. It is the first Nextgen story with Nebula D. Winkiebottom as the protagonist. Operation: NECSUS was posted on March 1, 2014, and completed on June 30, 2014. It is preceded by Operation: CLOWN, and followed by The Great Candied Adventure. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10152299/1/Operation-NECSUS deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46954390/Operation-NECSUS Chapter List #Prologue: The War Within Space #Galactic Anniversary #Caesar Retrieval #The New Chancellor #Mocha, the Big Burden #A Wrinkle in Space-Time #Tachyon's Intention #Back in Time #Mocha's First Match #The Abandoned Orphanage #The Universe's Greatest Bender #Just Business #That's Just Dandy #The Prince of Osiris #Tornadus, the Unlivable Planet #Sunny Excavation #The Smartest Computer in the Universe #Zordoom Prison #Vanellope's Defection #The War That Created Lies #The Zathurians' Greatest Invention #Return of the Cragmites #A Test of Leaders #A Creation's Worth #A Fight on Equal Grounds #The King of Space #Into the Nexus #The Gods Clash Within Space #Destiny Calls Summary Prologue Nearly 2 million years ago, a war was taking place on Zathura, between the Zathurians and Cragmites. The Zathurian leaders, Blumeré and Nosteré Winkiebottom, were up on the IRIS Supercomputer, who predicted the tragic outcome of the war. The Zoni gave them the Dimensionator to use against the Cragmites, but they said that their children couldn't come home. Back on Zathura, Dimentia is saying good-bye to her brother, Dimentio, for she has found Jirachi and is ready to take a stand against the adults of the universe. Dimentio was offered to come with her, but he chose to stay behind. Blumeré and Nosteré landed back on Zathura and ventured to the center of the Cragmite army. Nosteré was hit with an arrow, but this doesn't stop Blumeré as he uses the Dimensionator to banish the Cragmites to Dimension D. Shortly after, Zathura is sealed by the Zoni to protect the couple's children, but Dimentia had already left. Just as well, an egg was ejected from the atmosphere before the Cragmites' fall. The New Chancellor On KND Moonbase, Cheren Uno is announcing the next line of KND cadets, with Mocha being the first to step up, for her heroic actions during the Punk Hazard incident. After giving a small speech, Mocha is assigned to Sector W7 who is excited. Panini then approaches Sector V and gives them the mission to escort Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., as the Galactic Council wants him court-martialed. Doflamingo approaches her and says that his sector should do the mission, but Panini suggests he asks Cheren about that, while Sector V goes to do their mission. At Galactic Council H.Q., on Coruscant, Councilman Jeremy announces the presidential debate for Galactic Chancellor, with Nebra Phyronix and Percival Tachyon as the candidates. Tachyon begins a speech about how Galactic Kids Next Door can't be trusted, judging by their actions from 20 years ago. He insists that if they keep relying on these kids, other galaxies will see them as weak and try to invade them, and the GKND won't come to help. After some counterarguments from Tallest Zim and King Croacus, Jeremy tells Tachyon that he needs to forget his past grudges for the GKND if he ever wants to be Chancellor. On Planet Wisp, Nebula summons the Galactic Kid Council, announcing the New GKND's 3rd anniversary. She called for everyone to meet up on GKND H.Q. for a party at 5pm, reminding them of the significance of their organization: a coming together of many different races for a common goal. She dismisses everyone as she and Jerome return to their base. Back on Coruscant, Tachyon is angry at the others for opposing his thoughts and mutters that he deserves to be Chancellor, when a girl named Vendra shows up, offering to help. Following the graduation ceremony, George and MaKayla King return home upon their parents' request, and Jagar and Misty show them a spaceship that Clockwork prepared for them. They set off for space, claiming they will show them something they need to know. Meanwhile, Sector V finally delivers Caesar to GKND H.Q., and Team Vweeb is assigned with bringing the clown to Coruscant. While they do so, Nebula suddenly gives Sector V the task of helping them prepare for the party. Back on Moonbase, Doflamingo Jr. asks Cheren is his sector can provide backup on Sector V's mission, but Cheren denies. Cheren then talks with Panini, saying that Doflamingo's father is one of Caesar's clients, so they couldn't trust him. With Team Vweeb, the group has arrived on Coruscant, and they begin to escort Caesar across the city. The city is suddenly invaded by a race called Drophyds, who are aiming to take Caesar. The kids make their way across the city and arrive at Galactic Council H.Q., but before they could get inside, Vendra Prog ambushes them. Makava recognizes her as Galaxia's most wanted criminal, along with her brother, Neftin Prog. The two criminals attack the group and take Caesar away. Nebula and Jerome go to Coruscant to see what's wrong, and they are shocked to see Team Vweeb injured. They are brought inside the H.Q., into the courtroom upon Tachyon's request. Tachyon uses the beaten-up kids as evidence that GKND should be shut down, because their future generation is going to get their selves killed at a young age. The courtroom exchanges mutters of agreement as Nebula glares at Tachyon. With the King Family, the group finally arrives at the Great Clock, which is the source of all timebending. Jagar tells them the history of the Great Clock, created by Arceus and Dialga and meant to keep time balanced in the universe. Jagar explains the legend where the Great Clock is supposed to be a lock, preventing entry to an unbalanced universe Arceus created long ago, and 20 Keys would be needed to open it. At Galactic Council H.Q., Tachyon is elected Chancellor, and to enact his plan, he signs a peace treaty with the Drophyd leader and grants Vendra and Neftin Prog pardons. At GKND H.Q., Nebula orders Jerome to send everyone home, while she goes with Sector V back to Moonbase. On their flight back, they are captured by Tachyon, who announces his new 'Emperor' position. Chris tries to kick Tachyon, but the alien reveals his Logia matter-scattering abilities, as he ate the Matter-Matter Fruit. Nebula attacks with a Starburst, and learns that spacebending hurts him. However, Vendra appears and takes Nebula's space-chi out of her body. Afterwards, Tachyon uses his power to open the floor and drop Nebula to Dagobah. Meanwhile, Neftin breaks into Dimentia's house with New Star Wolf, going to arrest the woman. Way Back Home Before Nebula could collide with the ground, she is rescued by the Zoni, who gently lay her on the ground, and say she must find the Nether Rifts. Nebula wakes up to the sound of a voice, and discovers Vweeb was with her, as he was hiding in her pocket. The two journey across Dagobah to reach MomCorp Outlet Mall. They buy some classic 20x40 weapons from Numbuh 20x40, then head down to the hangar to buy a ship. They meet an alien named Pollyx, CEO of Pollyx Industries, who wishes to take them to his hideaway. A group of Drophyds fly in and begin to shoot them, but they manage to get away. On Tachyon's ship, Vendra thinks about her and Neftin returning home, saying 'he' will reward them, and Neftin feels worried for his sister. Meanwhile, Jerome returns to Star Haven, finding his house in shambles, and discovers a videotape left by his mother under the couch. On Great Clock, while the King Family is asleep, MaKayla wakes up, her eyes glowing. She takes her father's Chrono Staff and uses it to travel one week in the past. She appears in Aquaria, at a Drophyd base camp, where she infiltrates the ship that will hold Sector V and breaks open a portion of the floor in their would-be cell. In the present time, Sector V discovers this open hatch, revealing wires connecting to the computer. Vanellope uses these to infiltrate the network, and with the Zoni's help, she changes the flight path of the prison ship to Amazonia. At this time, Nebula, Vweeb, and Pollyx reach Cloud City, where Pollyx has to eject the two when the Drophyds appear. As the two journey across Cloud City, certain areas are trapped in a time loop. The two make it and journey through the library and meet with Pollyx. He explains that his company researches secrets of the universe, with one of their topics being the Great Clock, until MomCorp bought his company upon Tachyon's orders. Pollyx shows them a Space Rift that leads to the Netherverse, which may hold a way to bring back Nebula's bending. Nebula goes inside and gets her Space Block ability back, barely escaping the Nether creature afterward. Pollyx mentions that Tachyon ordered Nebula's mother to be captured, so she decides to return home. Pollyx shows her a Shooting Star spacecraft that his son was making for her, and Nebula uses this to fly back to Star Haven. They arrive at Star Haven, only to see their house in ruins. Jerome is inside, and he shows Nebula a tape left by Dimentia, sometime before Tachyon's election. Dimentia explains that Tachyon is of the Cragmite race, enemies of the Zathurians. They wanted to take the Zathurians' greatest weapon, the Dimensionator, which can warp through space at will. She doesn't know where it is, but the space-pirates likely have a clue. She says that it's Nebula's duty to stop Tachyon and save GKND. Amazonia - The First Fragment Time's River Nebula decides she'll go to the Pirate Fleet in Aquaria alone, and she wants to drop Vweeb off first. However, Vweeb remembers training with his mom and promising he'll be able to fight her one day. Vweeb denies Nebula's request and chooses to go with her. However, she wants Jerome to go around and check on all the other KNDs, and he complies, although he's worried for her. They go to the Pirate Skies and sneak through the fleet before reaching Captain Slag's cabin. They find a small pyramid device, but have to hide as Slag and Rusty Pete come in. They talk about trying to figure the Zathurian artifact out, then leave to get a drink. Nebula picks up the artifact, and when it scans her eye, it projects a message in Zathurian language. She reads that one of the Dimensionator pieces is on Amazonia, but someone whose height matches the Amazonians' would be able to win it. They leave the device and escape before Slag and Pete come back. On their way to Amazonia, Neb and Vweeb become tired and decide to park on an asteroid to sleep. Meanwhile, Sector DR flies to an unknown planet made of Legos, and a group of Drophyds ambush them. However, Doflamingo Jr. catches them with his strings while Numbuh Sweetie-1 destroys their ships. Afterwards, their new member, Don Quixote Sugar, turns the soldiers into toys, and the sector suddenly forgets them. Bison Oxford then becomes a helicopter and flies his friends to a distant city. At this time, Sector V's prison ship lands on Amazonia, and the Drophyds explain it's the home of Amazon women, and men are forbidden. They question why Tachyon wanted them there, but are destroyed by giant arrows launched from Amazons. The Amazons then come to take Sector V to their empress, Boa Hancock. They arrive at Hancock's throne, and the woman demonstrates her mysterious "lovebending" powers by changing Artie Gilligan into stone. She orders her warriors to remove the girls' cuffs while the boys are ordered to do laundry. On Coruscant's Jedi Temple, Tachyon uses his matter powers to dissolve Caesar Clown's chi-blocking cuffs. Caesar is excited to start working again, but Tachyon proclaims he'll only be working for him. He shocks Caesar, revealing to have placed micro shock-droids in his bloodstream, beyond his Logia defenses. Tachyon makes the cuffs appear again as the Drophyds take him to a special location. The Drophyds then demand payment for Tachyon, who complies as Neftin hauls in a giant asteroid. Tachyon uses his powers to dissolve the asteroid and unveil Raritanium, handing it to the Drophyds. Later, Tachyon contacts his accomplice, Mom, telling her to go to Amazonia and search for Sector V. He also requests her help in finding Neb and Vweeb, so she sends the Killbots after them. In the Great Clock, MaKayla is sleepwalking again, and Sigmund believes she is aiming to be his apprentice. He takes her around the Great Clock and teaches her timebending abilities which she already performs well. He takes her to Earth's projection in the Planet Room, which she uses to travel back several weeks ago, to Punk Hazard's Frozen Lands. MaKayla ventures across the Frozen Lands and finds the wreckage of the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. After fixing it up, she flies it back to Sector W7 Treehouse and leaves a note. In the present time, the train suddenly appears in W7's hangar, and they find a note inside. When MaKayla returns to Great Clock, she has a vision of Clockwork, who explains why he's making her alter the timeline. He then suggests MaKayla take a warm bath before leaving. Peeping Vweeb Nebula and Vweeb later wake up and fly to Amazonia. They make their way to Hancock's Temple, in which Vweeb is captured by a bird and dropped into a higher room of the temple. Vweeb unknowingly lands in the bathroom, where he walks across Boa Hancock's face while she's taking a bath. When the empress discovers Vweeb, the Kateenian is stunned by her beauty, but then notices a peculiar mark on her back. She makes him promise not to say anything, captivating him with her beauty. While Nebula is given a tour of the palace, she finally finds Sector V, in which the boys are pampering the girls. Hancock soon comes as Neb sees she has Vweeb. Nebula then takes the challenge to fight in the arena and save him and Artie, but an Amazon is required to battle. Suddenly, the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. crashes outside, and Nebula gets Mocha to help her in the colosseum. They prevail against other Amazon Warriors, but the Boa sisters prove more of a match with their snake powers. Before the match could finish, Mom shows up with a caveman Giant called Geoffrey Giant. Geoffrey rips the arena off, revealing the Dimension Fragment underneath. Nebula and Mocha have to fight the Giant to recover the fragment, and they succeed as Mom retreats. Hancock decides to release Sector V before leading Neb and Vweeb into an underground chamber of the palace, which tells a prophecy that a Zathurian would come to take the fragment and finish a war that was brought up after 2 million years. Nebula questions Hancock's relationship with Mom, but the empress denies and tells her to leave. Nebula leaves, but Vweeb stays and mentions he knows what the mark is, and he promises not to tell anyone. He then promises Hancock he'll help defeat Mom. Legola - Just Business Neb, Vweeb, and Sector V leave Amazonia, while Sector W7 stays behind. Nebula reports to Pollyx she acquired the fragment, who later talks about the pirates hanging around Space Junk Zone. Before they go, Nebula needs more of her powers, and Vweeb brings up the topic of Vendra and Meero Orphanage. They decide to fly to Forest Moon Endor to find the orphanage, to learn more about Vendra and possibly get a new power. Jerome then calls, reporting that several GKND operatives, like Vweeb's friends, are forced to stay extra hours in Galaxia Elementary, which was taken over by a new principal. Nebula tells Sector V to go help them, while she and Vweeb go to Endor. On Planet Legola, Sector DR arrives at the tower of Lord Business, who is another of the Corporate Presidents. They request supplies to help them rescue one of Doflamingo Sr.'s employees (Caesar Clown), and Business agrees, in exchange that they do something about Emperor Tachyon, who has put an embargo on exports from his planet, unless Business hands over something important. Doffy Jr. doesn't really care, but he agrees for now. The King of Space On their way to Endor, Nebula and Vweeb fly down to a barren planet in search for some food. Another Time Beam is distorting a particular spot, where micro-droids are cleaning gunk out of a river. Up on Great Clock, MaKayla fixes this disruption, to her father's amazement, and the micro-droids are freed. They try to feast on Nebula and Vweeb, but they escape just in time. They soon make it to Endor, and make their way across Ewok Village to reach Meero Orphanage, having to battle Ruffians from Sargasso. They find a Space Rift that Nebula enters, making her way through the stage before acquiring the Gravity Body power, to alternate gravity and also float a short time. When she escapes, the Nether blows down a wall and reveals a secret room, with a record-your-voice diary. It belongs to Vendra, and the recording talks about her rough days in Meero Orphanage. She explains a Space Rift appeared in her room, and she spoke to a being called the King of Space. He said that he and Vendra were both exiles, and they wanted to find their way home. He commissioned Vendra's help to find the Dimensionator, and granted her powers of Space. Nebula and Vweeb leave the planet, reporting the message to Pollyx before heading to Space Junk. Sector V soon lands on Galaxia Elementary, which was taken over by Agatha Trunchbull. While Mr. Game-and-Watch pretends to be a Drophyd on the stolen prison ship, Sector V puts on fake handcuffs and enters the school, where Ms. Trunchbull greets them. She demands Haruka gets rid of her pigtails, and when she denies, Trunchbull grabs her by the pigtails and hurls her outside the dome, but she is saved. They are sent to first-day detention, where Vanellope uses a camera to glitch into the security terminals. With the Zonis' help, she makes her way through and disables the cameras. Afterwards, Sector V sneaks out and proceeds to rescue Tron, Arianna, Makava, and many other kids. After getting a bunch of kids on their ship, Miss Trunchbull discovers them and tries to stop their takeoff, but they manage to escape. In a secret hideaway, Vendra is talking with the King of Space, and after hearing what Nebula is doing, she tells Neftin to send Star Wolf to stop her. The Universe's Greatest Bender Nebula and Vweeb make it to the Space Junk Zone and make their way across the realm. Nebula enjoys being out in open space, and she confides with Vweeb her dream of seeing all the stars and making a universe-wide GKND. They continue their quest and find an old robot inside a garage. He moans for them to bring him beer and a cigar, which they do. When he drinks 3 beers, he's back to full strength, introducing himself as Bender B. Rodríguez, a robot who bends things. He declares he's off to go kill himself, but Vweeb stops and convinces him he won't be able to follow his dream. Bender declares his dream is to kill all humans. Nebula gets him to come with them on their journey, but can't promise she can help him with his dream. They eventually find the Zathurian Artifact, which says to go to Legola, the planet of Master Builders. As they leave, Slag and Rusty Pete watch them suspiciously. At Great Clock, MaKayla once again goes back in time, 8 1/2 years on Legola's Octan Tower. She sneaks through the tower and makes it to Lord Business's room, where the businessman has thrown the Piece of Resistance off the "edge of the universe". MaKayla jumps after it, grabs the piece, and returns back to Great Clock. Clockwork tells her she has one last trip to make, as she is watched by Jagar worriedly. Meanwhile, Sector V has to fly to the many planets and drop the rescued students at their respective ones. In Caesar's Lab, Mom is angry with the clown for giving her a lousy Devil Fruit, but Tachyon tells her to calm down. He learns Nebula is recovering her lost powers, and Trunchbull calls to tell him Sector V took her students. Tachyon decides to send Star Wolf after Sector V. Star Wolf receives these orders on Sargasso, but they want to follow Vendra's order and look for Nebula. John Fett decides to send a newbie bounty hunter after Sector V. He explains the mission, to which the hunter replies "that's just dandy". As Team Nebula is flying along, Bender discovers the Piece of Resistance under his seat in the Shooting Star. They then go to the Hip Joint for a drink, as Nebula asks Pollyx about the Piece, which he explains was an item from Legola that could stop a weapon. The Slag Pirates appear and want to take Nebula with them, for her ability to decipher Zathurian Artifacts, but the team escapes, leaving the pirates to deal with Star Wolf. They make it to Legola, and after making their way to Octan Tower, they're captured by Bad Cop. Meanwhile, Lord Business has given Sector DR their supplies and has sent them away, just before Team Nebula is brought in. Business takes the Piece of Resistance and orders Bad Cop to drop them to the black hole, but Bad Cop instead lets them escape. The top portion of Octan Tower comes off and becomes a ship called the Just Business, which flies to the town to begin gluing citizens. Team Nebula makes it back and fights Business, disabling his machine, but he still has the Kragle. Mom then appears and admits that Business is only good for his resources, and she could care less about his "ideas". Nebula convinces Business he doesn't need the Corporate Presidents, and Business destroys the Kragle himself with the Piece of Resistance. Business apologizes for his crimes and lets Nebula have the Dimensional Fragment. He then mentions that Legola is believed to be created by invisible Giants, and Nebula wonders if Giants control their own lives before looking at the readers. Osiris - The New Pharaoh After Sector V finish dropping all the other aliens off, they're about to bring the Kateenian kids to their planet. However, they are ambushed by Space Dandy in his Aloha Oe, and after a short space battle, Sector V's Drophyd ship is destroyed; with them seemingly dying. Team Nebula returns to the barren planet from earlier to find a Nether Rift, but they find the planet is inhabited by robot dinosaurs and metal flora. After making their way across the jungle, Nebula enters the Nether Rift and acquires the Space Shrink ability. When they return, a solar flare suddenly kills all the dinosaurs. Sector V (having apparently survived the explosion) are captured on Sargasso Station, but they escape and fight their way through to disable the barrier generators. Mason encounters Daddy Masterson and battles the hunter, and after defeating him, Mason realizes Daddy is Carol's father. Mason explains his friendship with Carol, and Daddy explains why he left his family. Meanwhile, Haylee Gilligan encounters Dandy as she tries to unhook his ship, but Dandy unhooks the ship himself to allow her to use it. He also gives her a Zathurian Artifact, saying it remained after a planet he blew up. MaKayla goes back in time to Punk Hazard again to take the Escape-Escape Fruit from Caesar, then goes to sneak it onto Dandy's ship. After eating the fruit, one year later, he blows up a planet and acquires the Zathurian Artifact as a result. Sector V then goes to meet up with Team Nebula, and after an accidental space battle, the latter realizes it's them. The artifact tells them the fragment is on Secco's Osiris Country, and the team of 3 flies there. However, the solar flare from the Mecha Jungle makes the Shooting Star malfunction, and it crashes upon entry of Secco's atmosphere. Neb and Vweeb wake up to find Bender gone, and they make their way to the nearby pyramid town to find that Bender has become pharaoh. He enslaves them all for several days to make a giant statue in his memory. However, when Bender demands they tear it down and try again, his subjects decide to wrap him and bury him in the tomb, and send Neb and Vweeb after him. When they meet Bender in the tomb, he reveals to have acquired the Dimensional Fragment. They begin to make their way through the tomb's tunnels, and battled a giant mummy monster called Mummboo. As they exit the tomb, they find an old tablet, and bring it up to show the Osirins. It was the final order of Pharaoh Hamenthotep, declaring all slaves free. After the Osirins fix their ship, the team leaves. Solar Mines - A Scorching Excavation Pollyx calls the team and tells them of a Nether Rift in Naboo's new Gravity Aquarium, so they fly there. They make their way through the aquarium and find the rift, where Nebula acquires the Space Lightning. When they snap another Bender Marking, Bender is able to remember a Zathurian Artifact he tried to take on Tornadus. They go to Tornadus and make their way across Tornado Valley, finding the artifact sitting before an old castle. The artifact says the fragment is in Galaxia's Sun, but they need Fermion Spray to survive in there, a product of Terachnoids. As they leave, Pollyx mentions Tornadus didn't have that many tornados, and it could be the result of a Logia airbender. Inside the castle, a mysterious person receives a newspaper reporting Tachyon's rule, but he figures it's not the worst thing to happen as he believes he'll go back to Earth soon. Pollyx decides to send Sector V to Terachnos to get his Fermion Spray. However, he secretly sent them to their deaths, as Mom had a bunch of Killbots placed around the city. Sector DR also arrives in Terachnos, tearing down the Killbot forces before breaking into Pollyx Industries. They find Caesar missing, but his hologram says that he's in a Jedi Temple, but Mom intervenes and threatens to run Doflamingo's company down if they come. After DR leaves, Sector V arrives to find the building in ruins, and they get some Fermion Spray from an employee. They return to the Great Library to give it to Pollyx, who sprays Team Nebula all over. He mentions they may have 2 hours to get the fragment before the spray dissolves, so they hurry up there. They arrive at Solar Mines and make their way through to the deepest part, meeting an old miner named Ardor. He explains he's looking for the Gem of Space, which was apparently entrusted to his ancestors, and he's soon able to find the fragment with Bender's help. A Drophyd commander named Fisher Phoenix arrives to take the fragment and fight the team using his phoenix form, for he ate the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model Phoenix. The trio defeats Fisher, and Ardor allows them to take the fragment, saying he's happy to know it exists. The Pride Wars Prison Breach Team Nebula returns to Great Library as Nebula is taking a bath. Meanwhile, Bender is cooking lunch using very unhealthy ingredients, and when he feeds it to Sector V, they become sickened. Bender offers Pollyx his food, but the doorbell rings thankfully, so he goes to answer. Unseen in the background, Sector DR is there to return the book they found in Mom's cabin, in return for wanting to know the location of the Jedi Temple. Pollyx mentions the temple in Coruscant, and Sector DR leaves. After Nebula finishes her bath and comes out, Pollyx shows her the book about ancient technologies, last checked out by Mom who wanted information on the IRIS Supercomputer. They decide to look for this computer on the Kreeli Comet in the Bermuda Tetrahedron, having to bring Sector V along so their ship can navigate the storm. After careful maneuvers, Haylee flies them through the tetrahedron, and they land on the comet, where space-pirates have a base. Sheila wants to go exploring the comet, but Aurora suggests they shouldn't get in the way, sending only Vanellope with them to repair the computer. Team Nebula and Vanellope cross the snowy comet and find a Nether Rift, where Nebula acquires the Space Split power. Afterward, they find the dismantled IRIS, and Vanellope enters its virtual space to repair it, with the Zonis' help, who then mention that the 'Light' is in trouble and will perish in Zordoom. After Nebula mentions she's a Zathurian, the computer begins to tell her the story of how the Cragmites were banished, and how Tachyon came to be. Tachyon was expelled from Zathura before its sealing as an egg, and the egg crashed on Glacia where it was frozen for eons. Then 40 years ago, Mom found the egg and hatched it. She sought out IRIS to explain the baby Cragmite, and IRIS told her the same story. Mom requested the location of the Dimensional Fragments, but when IRIS didn't know, Mom dismantled her. Mom decided to raise Tachyon and train him to political power, until he arrived at his current position. She also got him connections with Caesar's business, enabling him to get the Matter-Matter Fruit, and use that power to win the Drophyds' loyalty. IRIS later requests Nebula to bring Dimentia to her, saying she has a message from her parents. After IRIS's story, Aurora calls them and says that Sheila is missing, and Chris and Mason went out looking for her. The two boys find Sheila in a small gorge, saying that she is "done." She explains that she wanted to go on cool space adventures, not sit around and wait for Nebula to do things. In their attempt to reason with her, Neftin shows up and does battle, using his Spaceman Taijutsu. Neftin defeats the three kids and returns to show the others. Vendra declares they'll take them to Zordoom, and wants to see if they'll try and rescue them. On the way to Zordoom, Vanellope suddenly faints and starts glitching, likely due to being outside her intended network for so long. They make it to Zordoom and make their way through the prison before encountering Vendra and Neftin. Vendra asks Nebula why she really wants the Dimensionator, and Nebula reveals she wanted to find Zathura and learn its culture. She refuses to team up with Vendra for accomplishing that task, and before a fight begins, Sheila suddenly breaks her prison door open using a charged Light Fist. She and the others get away while Team Nebula goes to rescue Dimentia. They free Dimentia from her cell, but she refuses to go to IRIS and says she wants to put her past behind her completely. She reveals that she put Nebula on the quest for the Dimensionator so Dimentia didn't have to. Dimentia decides to stay in Zordoom for that reason, but reveals the location of the next fragment, which is divided in two. The two halves were given to two races that have been fighting for a hundred years, which were the Glomourians and Kateenians. As they try to escape, Neftin ambushes them, but Jerome appears to defend his sister. Team Nebula gets away while Jerome battles Neftin, and defeats him. But when hearing Jerome's reason of wanting to protect his sister, Neftin surrenders and asks to team up with him to stop Vendra from awakening the King of Space. Dimension Construction After leaving Zordoom, Sector V goes to Pollyx to have him help Vanellope, who got injured in Zordoom and is still unconscious. While the others go to Aquaria, Dillon stays behind to watch over Vanellope. When Pollyx later comes out after trying to fix her, Dillon is horrified to hear that Vanel is dying. Dillon recaps the story of how they found Vanellope, and Pollyx explains she's a broken, ancient Program that will likely not last long, and no modern software can fix her. As Dillon cries over her, the Zoni show up, wanting to fix her and make her perfect, without any glitches. Dillon refuses to let them help, saying her imperfections make her special. The Zoni decide to restore Vanellope to how she was when they met her, and an excited Vanellope wants to hurry up and fly off to help the others. Meanwhile, Team Nebula goes to Lord Business to request that he build the Dimensionator. He claims he needs some Alumitanium, which can be found on a barren planet near Forest Moon Endor. They fly to Mecha Jungle again to find the robots evolved to modern civilization. When Nebula reveals how their origins began, they are taken to Gort, and sentenced to be destroyed by the Great Goliath, a giant Bender lookalike. The team defeats the robot as Nebula then shrinks its antenna, which is made of Alumitanium. They take it to Business and resize it as he then melts it down to use. He then claims he still needs a Hexagonal Washer, but Nebula decides they'll look for it later and head to Aquaria. When they reach Aquaria, they ask Ava about the war, and she explains how she married Kweeb in order to stop the feud between their people. Neb and Bender then go to Glomour (meeting Makava on the way) while Sector V and Vweeb goes to Kateenia to meet the respective KND leaders, Liaziana and Minksman. After hearing their stories, they bring the two to St. Percy's Asteroid to make friends, and they did so after Nebula threatened them. They then returned to their planets to convince their parents, the planet rulers, to make peace. Queen Zaádéadia of Glomour and President Linkyn of Kateenia brought their respective armies as they tried to make peace, but John Fett and Aurorra ruined this by infiltrating the two armies and tricking them to attacking each other. Chris Uno and Makava then fought John and Aurorra while the others tried to settle the armies down. While this happened, Tachyon and Mom were preparing to blast them all with an Agifyer Cannon from their Death Heart, but Dillon and Vanellope were on the way to stop them. Ava and Kweeb soon showed up to fight the rulers of their respective planets, and Dillon and Vanel soon stopped the Death Heart. MaKayla suddenly showed up and stopped the fighting, then explained the Queen and President that feuded 100 years ago were just friends, and the war started from a rumor that they were fighting. The two rulers gave their Dimensional Fragment pieces to Nebula as a reward for helping them make peace. Into the Nexus The Cragmites' Return As they left St. Percy's, MaKayla explained how she's been helping them all this time, and also gives them the Centicubit Washer for the Dimensionator. Jerome and Neftin then call them and send the message from the Zathurian Artifact. Nebula reads the final fragment is on Mechanos, which happens to be the robot planet they've been revisiting. Team Nebula flies to that planet again and finds everything dead. The citizens evolved into energy beings called Purions, and decide to give Nebula the fragment before leaving to another dimension, and conquer it. They bring the fragments to Lord Business as he finally fixes the Dimensionator. As the team discusses some planning, Captain Slag shows up and takes the invention, with Sheila Frantic stowing away on their ship. They get to Ublik Passage as Sheila runs through and gets to Slag, who uses the Dimensionator to summon the Termina Rusty Pete. Sheila battles Slag and defeats him before the others finally get to her. MaKayla tries to tell Nebula the Dimensionator must be destroyed afterward, and as they argue, Pollyx shows up and takes the Dimensionator, saying he'll banish Tachyon himself. He flies to Planet Reepor, and the heroes begin to follow. Meanwhile, on Amazonia, while Mocha is training to get stronger with the Amazons, April Goldenweek finds Sollyx stranded. He says he's been there for weeks, and April offers to let him ride on their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. to get home. Also, at Sargasso, the Star Wolf team gets home as John Fett reports to their leader, Wolf O'Donnell. Wolf is angered at the Unos for attacking John and decides to join his team with the hopes of fighting the Unos again. They make it to Reepor and encounter Tachyon with his associates. Pollyx is there, and reveals to have been working for Tachyon all this time, as his son was captured by Mom and is being held captive. Tachyon uses the Dimensionator to summon the Cragmites, but they turn out to be high-class British aliens who have no interest in universal conquest. So then, Tachyon takes MaKayla's Chrono Clock to summon back the Cragmites from the past, and they begin to wreak havoc under Tachyon's command. Vendra then warps the heroes across Reepor's valley, but they eventually make their way back. However, Tachyon dissolved the Aloha Oe into matter, and fused the Gilligan Triplets. Sector W7 then makes it on their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. to save them, but Agatha Trunchbull tries to prevent their escape. Mocha stays behind to fight the principal while the others get to Coruscant. Invasion of Coruscant On the flight to Coruscant, Dillon wants Sollyx to fix Vanellope, but he only tells him her time is almost up, and he'll do what he can to get her through the battle. The heroes arrive at Coruscant and eject from the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. while Sector W7 returns to Reepor. The kids fight their way through the city as Aurora does battle with Wolf, while Chris and Makava fight John and Bane again, while Mason fights Daddy. Aurora struggles against Wolf, but has help from Haruka, and Wolf decides that Aurora and her dad were strong because of their teams, because they were good leaders. At the same time, Bender separated from Team Nebula to lead Dillon and Vanellope to MomCorp H.Q.. They meet Mom, who reveals that Bender was defective because he couldn't obey her against his will, and all other robots were controlled by Mom via nano-satellites on her body. Bender fights Mom while Vanellope hacks in her main computer to disable the satellites. She ends up eaten and derezzed by the guardian Momhead, but thanks to a virus implanted by Sollyx, Momhead's pixels are reshaped to form a new Vanellope, who destroys Mom's computer. Mom's armor falls off, but she puts on an Iron Man-like suit and nearly kills Bender. But Bender explained his dream of killing humans, and his friendship with Nebula and co., and he musters enough strength to bend Mom's back. Team Nebula finally makes it to Council H.Q., and MaKayla engages Vendra in the courtroom while Nebula runs off. George suddenly arrives to help her, revealing to have traveled through time upon MaKayla's instructions to get the Chrono Clock back from Tachyon. He gives it to MaKayla, who uses her staff in the battle against Vendra. Vweeb then reveals himself under MaKayla's gown and helps her in the fight. Vendra is taunting Vweeb and saying he could never fight someone on his own, but Vweeb is happy to help out the team as he and MaKayla prevail. At the fight's end, George freeze Vendra and beats her himself, knocking her out as both Dimentia and Nebula's Space Chi goes to Nebula. Meanwhile, Sector DR uses the confusion of this war to break into the Jedi Temple to rescue Caesar. They fight with the Drophyd Leader a little before he takes Sugar hostage. He threatens to kill her, but Doflamingo Sr. appears and defeats all the Drophyds with the help of his son. He later destroys the Drophyd Leader's armor and lets Sugar turn him into a toy. As a result, all of the Drophyds forget their leader, and forget why they're invading to begin with, causing a panic. As Tachyon is confused himself, Nebula confronts him in the audience room. Tachyon speaks with her and opens a portal to Zathura, tempting her to go inside. She refuses and declares her duties come first, and tries to attack Tachyon with lightning, but he absorbs the lightning on rods. The Space Chi finally makes it to her, and the real battle begins. She struggles against Tachyon's matterbending, but begins to prevail as the fight reaches Tachyon's office. Tachyon stops her assault by announcing her mother is dead, saying she was executed in Zordoom earlier. However, MaKayla brought Dimentia up just then, and she explained the Man With the Red Eye rescued her. Dimentia said she had to face her past, then told Nebula to finish Tachyon off. Nebula uses the Endless Vortex attack to spin Tachyon's heart in a black hole, sending him flying out the window and landing by the others, defeated. The team cheers for Nebula, and when she's about to give the Space Chi back to her mom, Vendra recovers and takes Nebula's chi again. She puts the chi in the Dimensionator, then uses it to awaken the King of Space from the Netherverse. To everyone's shock and surprise, it turns out to be Dimentia's brother, Dimentio. The King of Space The team tries to attack Dimentio, but he reveals his Logia spacebending, then sends Tachyon to another dimension. He announces his plan to rid the universe of its matter, by using the Dimensionator to control the Nexus. Dimentio returns to the Netherverse, and Vendra follows to ask him questions about his being there. Dimentio explains his story about taking over the Netherverse, and how Vendra's parents banished her and Neftin to protect them; along with a 3rd Mobian. Dimentio revealed his plan to destroy all matter would destroy the Nethers, so Vendra returns to the heroes for help. Meanwhile, the main group escaped on the Aloha Oe, and Nebula feels guilty for not destroying the Dimensionator earlier. MaKayla cheers her up, and meanwhile Jerome calls all the KNDs to come and aid them in an invasion of the Netherverse. When some KNDs come, Nebula explains the story, and they all invade the Netherverse. Meanwhile, Dimentia goes to Kreeli Comet to see IRIS's message from her parents. Blumeré and Nosteré's message plays, telling their kids they are destined for better things, and they'll support them no matter what. Dimentio then shows up, and explains the only thing he cared for besides endless space was his sister. After recapping all their good times, Dimentia refused to accompany him, saying her real brother is gone, empty now. Dimentio then reveals he was the one who controlled Zathura, and tried to destroy the universe when Dimentia awakened him 20 years ago. When Nega Dimentia's body exploded, it blew Dimentio to the Netherverse, where he could begin his plan. Dimentio returns to the Netherverse, leaving an angered Dimentia. The heroes get into the Nexus where they confront Dimentio. Vendra and Neftin ran in ahead of time and were defeated by Dimentio, and when Team Nebula arrived, Vendra gave Nebula her spacebending. Nebula resisted Dimentio's temptations and said the universe was only pretty because of everything living in it. The heroes fight Dimentio, but are too late to beat him as he powers his Dimensionator fully. However, Vanellope revealed to have possessed the device, and made it explode and knock Dimentio down. Vanel survived thanks to a Program Sollyx brought with him. However, Dimentio had absorbed enough energy from the Nexus to merge with it, and he transformed into a gigantic amalgamation. When all seemed hopeless, MaKayla told Nebula the origins of her spacebending, because of her title as leader of all KNDs, and very accepting among cultures. Nebula absorbed energy from the Dimensional Fragments and became the Queen of Space, making herself giant. MaKayla powered herself up as well, becoming the Queen of Time as Nebula made her bigger. Nebula and MaKayla clashed with God Dimentio, and after an intense fight, Nebula defeated him with an Endless Vortex, a trillion light-years per second. Dimentio surged with pain and shrunk back to normal, then Nebula returned the fragments to the Nexus as all the rifts restored their selves. Kirie then placed chi-cuffs over Dimentio as they took him away. Dimentio was taken to Galactic Court, where he was given the death penalty. Just as well, MomCorp was sued 35 million for their actions. Dimentio was brought to Zordoom, where a group of guards shot him to death. In his final moments, he thought "I'm sorry, English." Ending Nebula wakes up 2 days later, and Vweeb explains the reparations going on. They go outside where the others are waiting, including Vendra and Neftin. Neftin holds his agreement to Jerome and takes Vendra to turn their selves in; however, Dandy comes to take them to Alien Registration. Cheren then shows up and explains they have a surprise for Nebula on Planet Wisp, so they fly there on Arianna's Nova Cruiser. Meanwhile, the Corporate Presidents debate about Mom's failure, but the Head President still wants her in. Also, the Big Mom Pirates discuss their plans to capture Panini, and Augustus knows where they can start. Team Nebula gets to Planet Wisp, where all the KNDs, as well as the aliens and rulers they met on the journey, are there to cheer for Nebula. Tronta throws his Light Disc Frisbee at Nebula, and she tosses it out in the distance, cheering "Kids Next Door Rulez!" They later meet at New GKND H.Q. for the 3rd-anniversary party, and while Sector V is celebrating, the Zoni show up to take Vanellope away. Pollyx says they have a destiny planned for her, and Sector V feels their journeys are far from over. Story Importance *Mocha becomes a KND operative, and joins Sector W7. *The first two (main) Corporate Presidents are introduced, Mom and Doflamingo Sr.. **The other Corporate Presidents and the Head President appear in general, but are shadowed except for Doflamingo. *Doflamingo's daughter Sugar also joins KND, and demonstrates her toy powers, a vital importance to Doflamingo's operations. *There is development for Nebula, and also the concept of spacebending in general. *It is revealed Dimentia's brother, Dimentio was behind the controlling of Zathura to destroy the universe in GALACSIA, but Dimentia never knew it was him. Dimentia never would've succeeded at her plans to make an adult-free universe, as Dimentio would've left it empty space. *The Great Clock is introduced, and is said to be the meeting place of the 20 Keys, which we know are used to open the New World. *MaKayla is stated to be the Gatekeeper of the Great Clock, and her connection with Clockwork hints this. *Because of Mom's failure, the Head President starts showing resent to her, and Mom plots to assassinate her. To do this, she seeks out Cheren for the task, who is ultimately turned into a toy by Sugar upon losing the scuffle. *Vanellope is taken by the Zoni at the end of the story, foreshadowing her role later, and leading Sector V to seek their new member, Carol (who actually joins on her own). *Clockwork reveals he is a Logia to MaKayla, and explains his nightmares of another Logia timebender, visions he's had since Jagar was born. Reception Operation: NECSUS received very positive reviews. It was praised for its complex story and its connections to Operation: GALACSIA. People commented how it was nice that Nebula had some character development, and was fun to see her story, and also liked the many character adventures happening at one time, just like in Firstborn. However, the stages weren't as impressive as MASKED, and while MASKED's and NECSUS's stories had an equal amount of suspense and mystery, MASKED was thought to be a better story because of its stages. But the plot twist featured near the end of NECSUS was one not usually expected from the Gameverse, and for a story that mostly mimicked the plot of Ratchet: Tools of Destruction, the plot twist was highly praised, as it strongly tied in with GALACSIA, and the set-up was well done. Action Stages #Coruscant #Dagobah; MomCorp Outlet #Bespin; Cloud City #Drophyd Flight Paths #Aquaria; Pirate Skies #Punk Hazard Frozen Lands #Amazonia #*Boss: Geoffrey Giant #Forest Moon Endor #Galaxia Elementary #Space Junk Zone #Octan Tower #Legola; Lego City #*Boss: Lord Business #Sargasso Station #*Boss: Daddy Masterson #Huron #Secco; Osiris Country #*Boss: Mummboo #Naboo; Gravity Aquarium #Tornadus #Galaxia's Sun; Solar Mines #*Boss: Fisher Phoenix #Kreeli Comet #Zordoom Prison #*Boss: Neftin Prog #Pride Wars; Glomour and Kateenia #*Bosses: Zaádéadia Arkhasemia and Linkynidynkinwashi Iyptonocuo #Ublik Passage #*Boss: Captain Slag #Reepor; Cragmite Ruins #*Boss: Agatha Trunchbull #Coruscant Capital #*Bosses: Wolf O'Donnell, Mom, Vendra Prog, Percival Tachyon #Netherverse #*Boss: Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom/God Dimentio Abilities Weapons *'S.H.O.O.T.E.R. - '''Simple Hunting Offensive Often Terrorizes Enemies Regularly *'B.O.O.M.E.R. -''' Bombs Obviously Oppose Many Enemies Regularly *'N.I.N.S.T.A.R. -' Ninja Item Niftily Slices Terrorizing Attackers Readily *'S.P.O.U.T.' '- '''Shoots Powerful Oquatic Upping Terrorizers *'V.I.S.S.I.LE. -''' Vision Intelligent Seeker Soars Into Lounging Enemies *'T.O.P.M.A.N.' - Twirling Ocularly Pummels Monsters And Nauseates Wisps *'Orange Rocket' - turns Nebula into a rocket to launch her straight upward, or across 2-D flight courses. *'Cyan Laser' - turns Nebula and friends into a light beam that can bounce across walls or cyan diamonds, destroying enemies in the way. *'Yellow Drill' - allows Nebula to burrow underground or through the water. *'Crimson Eagle' - turns Nebula into an eagle to fly across a distance. Same as Rocket, but 3-D. Spacebending Techniques *'Space Blocks' - whenever Nebula sees Space Lights, she can make blocks appear on them. She can jump across them. *'Gravity Body' - Gravity Spaces will appear around the galaxy. Nebula can float her party onto these spaces, and can walk within the confines of these spaces. Nebula can also float for a short time. *'Space Shrink' - when Nebula faces a mirror, she can make herself and Bender small. They can enter tiny openings and sneak around enemies. *'Space Lightning' - Nebula can shoot lightning to power up generators or attack enemies. *'Space Split' - Nebula can stand on Split Pads and divider herself into two. The Nebula halves will walk parallel to each other. They reunite if they touch. Collectibles Currency Based on Super Mario Odyssey, each planet has 100 pieces of its own currency lying around the level. The currency can purchase souvenirs and alternate costumes from the shops. The currency is defined by their purple color (but canonically, they are not purple). *Coruscant - Credits (credit cards) *Dagobah - Mom Pons (hearts) *Bespin - Clos (clouds) *Amazonia - Gor (coins with Hancock's profile) *Legola - Bricks (purple Legos) *Secco - Pyras (triangles) *Tornadus - Nodes (thunder bolts) *Aquaria (10), Kreeli Comet (80), Ublik Passage (10) - Doubloons (pirate skulls) *Reepor - Tachyites (Tachyon symbols) The currency can buy the following souvernirs and clothing: *Credits - Amidala's attire, miniature council dome, lightsaber lamp *Mom Pons - Pilot suit, Mom statue, Robot 1X figurine *Clos - Angel suit, Star Wars textbook, Terachnoid brain lamp *Gor - Amazon doll clothes (fit for Nebula), Hancock figurine (the size of a human adult), Amazon nail polish (Nebula's size) *Bricks - Lego Nebula, Cloud Cuckooland playset, mini double-decker couch *Pyras - *Nodes - Swirling tornado dress, cranberry typhoon in a jar, thundercloud ice cream *Doubloons - Pirate clothes, Slag Pirates flag, Bermuda Tetrahedron figurine *Tachyites - King's Clothes, Cragmite Tea, Zathurian face mask Bender Markings Throughout Galaxia, Bender B. Rodríguez has left pixel graffiti markings of his face. After Bender joins the party, he will give Nebula a camera to take pictures of them. *Cloud City - on the Great Library building, between the words over the entrance. *Pirate Skies - on the wall above the counter. *Space Junk Zone - in the shed where Bender is found. (Collected automatically.) *Legola - on one of the large buoys in the Blue Block Sea. *Osiris Country - on the Wall of Prophecy across the creek. (This is shown in a cutscene, but Team Nebula will be forced into Bender's Tomb. They must remember to collect it when they come out.) *Gravity Aquarium - inside a clam, at the bottom of a water dome underneath the T-rex. *Tornadus - on a barn that is spinning around a tornado. *Kreeli Comet - after the Space Shrink section, use the turrets to destroy the cliffside across the chasm. *Zordoom Prison - in one of the stalls of the women's bathroom. Characters *'Nebula D. Winkiebottom' *Jerome D. Winkiebottom *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom *Numbuh Infinity *MaKayla King *George King *Jagar and Misty King *Vweeb *Makava *Tronta and Arianna Dunfree *Bender B. Rodríguez *Sector V **Vanellope von Schweetz **Dillon York **Aurora Uno **Chris Uno **Mason Dimalanta **Haruka Dimalanta **Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan *Sector W7 **Mocha **Chimney Ukeru **Aeincha **Gonbe **Aisa **Apis **April Goldenweek *Sector DR *Zoni *Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom *Tachyon's Army **Percival Tachyon **Vendra Prog **Neftin Prog **Mom **Agatha Trunchbull **Soldier (Drophyd Leader) *Caesar Clown *Star Wolf **Wolf O'Donnell **John Fett **Aurorra Bane **Daddy Masterson **Dandy *Liaziana Arkhasemia *Minksiminnian Iyptonocuo *Pollyx *Boa Hancock *Lord Business *The High Priest *IRIS Supercomputer *Man With the Red Eye *Big Mom (cameo) *Carol Masterson (cameo) Crossovers Main *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (main universe) *''Futurama'' (features Bender B. Rodríguez, Mom, and others) *''Ratchet & Clank'' (features Percival Tachyon, Vendra Prog, Captain Slag, and others) *''Super Mario'' (features Dimentio) *''One Piece'' (features Sector W7, Boa Hancock, Caesar Clown, Sugar, Doflamingo, and others) Minor *''Matilda'' (features Agatha Trunchbull) *''Star Fox'' (features Wolf O'Donnell) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (features Vanellope von Schweetz) *''Star Wars'' (features Ewoks and planets) Locations *'New GKND H.Q.' *KND Moonbase *Planet Wisp; Galactic Kid Council H.Q. *Coruscant **'Galactic Council H.Q.' **'Jedi Temple' *'Great Clock' *'Star Haven' *Dagobah **'MomCorp Outlet' *Cloud City **'Great Library of Galaxia' *Netherverse *Punk Hazard *Amazonia **'Hancock's Temple' **'Kuja Colosseum' *Forest Moon Endor **'Ewok Village' **'Meero Orphanage' *Galaxia Elementary *Space Junk Zone *'The Hip Joint' *Legola **'Lego City' **'Blue Block Sea' **'Octan Tower' *Sargasso Region *''Aloha Oe'' *Secco; Osiris Country *Gravity Aquarium *Tornadus *'Terachnos; Pollyx Industries' *Solar Mines *'Bermuda Tetrahedron' **Kreeli Comet *Zordoom Prison *Planet Glomour *Planet Kateenia *Mechanos *Ublik Passage *Planet Reepor Music Soundtrack *"Dreams of an Absolution" by Lee Brotherton - Opening Theme *"KND Casual Fanfare" from Kids Next Door - Graduation *"Metropolis" from Ratchet: Tools of Destruction - Coruscant Invaded *"Theme of Tachyon" from Tools of Destruction - Tachyon's Theme *"Oozla" from Ratchet: Going Commando - MomCorp Outlet *"MegaCorp Store" from Going Commando - MomCorp Store *"Clank and the Zoni" from Tools of Destruction - Drophyd Flight Paths *"Stratus City" from Tools of Destruction - Cloud City *"Hall of Knowledge" from Tools of Destruction - Great Library *"Clank in the Netherverse" from Ratchet: Into the Nexus - Netherverse Theme *"Netherverse Chase" from Into the Nexus - Nether Attack *"Pirate Base 1" from Tools of Destruction - Pirate Skies *"Freezeflame Galaxy (Ice)" from Mario Galaxy - Punk Hazard *"Cobalia Wilderness" from Tools of Destruction - Amazon Jungle *"Arena Combat" from Ratchet: Up Your Arsenal - Kuja Colosseum *"Gohma Battle (first half)" from Zelda: Wind Waker - Geoffrey Giant Battle *"Gohma Second Half" from Wind Waker - Chase Geoffrey! *"Wind Temple" from Wind Waker - Ewok Village *"Batalia" from Ratchet & Clank - Trunchbull Academy *"Space Junk Galaxy" from Mario Galaxy - Space Junk Zone *"Big Bullet Brigade" from Mario 3-D World - Octan Tower *"Everything Is Awesome" from Lego Movie - Lego City *"Twilight Falls Fighting" from Spyro: The Eternal Night - Blue Block Sea *"Heavy Metal Mecha-Bowser" from Mario Galaxy - Lord Business Battle *"Opening" from Space Dandy - Dandy Appears *"Sargasso Region" from Star Fox Assault - Sargasso Station *"Monkey Blue Music Box" from Ape Escape 3 - Daddy's Locket *"Monkey Blue Face-Off" from Ape Escape 3 - Daddy the Parent Battle *"Outpost X11" from Ratchet & Clank - Planet Huron *"Dusty Desert Quicksand" from Sonic 2006 - Osiris Country *"Dusty Desert Ruins" from Sonic 2006 - Bender's Tomb *"Death Sword" from Zelda: Twilight Princess - Mummboo Battle *"Surfshine Harbor" from Paper Mario: Sticker Star - Gravity Aquarium *"Isle of Songs" from Zelda: Skyward Sword - Tornadus *"Phoenix Mountain" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Solar Mines *"Night Boss Battle" from Sonic Unleashed - Fisher Phoenix Battle *"Tidal Terror" from Donkey Kong Country Returns - Kreeli Comet *"Blarg Station" from Ratchet & Clank - IRIS Mainframe *"Jailbreak" from Tools of Destruction - Zordoom Prison *"Black Doom Battle" from Shadow the Hedgehog - Neftin Prog Battle *"Megaleg 1" from Mario Galaxy - Great Goliath Battle *"Nefarious Space Station (outside)" from Ratchet: A Crack In Time - Glomour *"Sweet Mountain Act 3" from Sonic Colors - Kateenia *"The Tumbling" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - The Pride Wars *"The Precipice" from Rayman 2 - Ublik Passage *"Slag Battle" from Tools of Destruction - Captain Slag Battle *"Aqueduct Assault" from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - Assault on Reepor *"Gloomy Glacier" from Spyro: A Hero's Tail - Cragmite Ruins *"The Darkest Knight" from Batman: Arkham Asylum - Trunchbull Battle *"Underworld Castle Entrance" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Return to Coruscant *"Star Wolf Theme" from Smash Bros. Brawl - Wolf O'Donnell Battle *"Fastoon - Lombax Ruins" from Tools of Destruction - Coruscant Continued *"Gigabyte Mantis" from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance - Mom Battle *"Underworld Castle" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Approaching the Council *"Final Battle With Specter" from Ape Escape 2 - Vendra Battle *"Lord Frederick's Theme" from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - Emperor Tachyon Battle *"Can't Escape, Fight!" from One Piece - Tachyon/Dimentio Defeated *"Difficult" from One Piece - Logia Spacebender *"Gold and Oden" from One Piece - Dimentio's Memories *"Assault on Dreadnaught" from Kingdom Hearts II - Invading the Netherverse *"The Last Way" from Shadow the Hedgehog - Into the Nexus! *"Closing Battle" from Super Paper Mario - Dimentio Battle *"Emergence of Talents" from Naruto: Shippuden - Vanellope Returns *"The Ultimate Show" from Super Paper Mario - God Dimentio Appears *"Perfect Dark Gaia" from Sonic Unleashed - Queen Nebula and Queen MaKayla! *"To the Grand Line" from One Piece - Kids Next Door Rulez! *"Let's Celebrate" from Tools of Destruction - Closing Theme Voicing Cast *'Akiko Koumoto' as Nebula D. Winkiebottom and Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom *'Phil LaMarr' as Jerome D. Winkiebottom and Jeremy *'Rickey Collins' as Vweeb and Kweeb *'John DiMaggio' as Bender B. Rodríguez *'MaKayla Rogers' as MaKayla King and Haylee Gilligan *'Scott McGregor' as Jagar King and George King *'Rachael MacFarlane' as Aurora Uno *'Tara Strong' as Sheila Frantic, Makava, Ava, Liaziana, and Queen Zaádéa *'Kerry Williams' as Haruka Dimalanta *'Zoe Slusar' as Mason Dimalanta *'Lauren Tom' as Vanellope von Schweetz and Kirie Beatles *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Minksman and President Linkyn *'Grey DeLisle' as Chimney and Big Mom *'Brittany Karbowski' as Apis and Mocha *'Cherami Leigh' as Aisa, April Goldenweek, and Sugar *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno *'Jennifer Hale' as Panini Drilovsky *'Andy Morris' as Percival Tachyon *'Rob Paulsen' as Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom *'Tress MacNeille' as Mom *'Pam Ferris' as Agatha Trunchbull *'Nika Futterman' as Vendra Prog *'Fred Tatasciore' as Neftin Prog *'Robin Atkin Downes' as Captain Slag *'Wally Wingert' as Lord Business and Rusty Pete *'Dave Boat' as Soldier and Drophyds *'Mark Hamill' as Caesar Clown *'Robert McCollum' as Don Quixote Doflamingo and Doflamingo, Jr. *'Grant Goodeve' as John Fett and Wolf O’Donnell *'Jamie King' as Aurorra Bane *'Travis Willingham' as Daddy Masterson *'Ian Sinclair' as Dandy *'Richard Steven Horvitz' as Pollyx, Sollyx, Zoni, and Zim *'Nolan North' as Sigmund *'Rajia Baroudi' as IRIS Supercomputer and Doris *'Mike Henry' as Cleveland Brown and Consuela *'Dan Green' as the Man With the Red Eye Trivia *This story is the equivalent to Operation: GALACSIA from the First Series, for it is a space adventure featuring the GKND, and the antagonist was one of the Winkiebottom Siblings (GALACSIA was Dimentia, NECSUS was Dimentio). **Just like GALACSIA, its name is relevant to the setting or notable location (Galaxia, the Nexus), but the name is altered to make the acronym. *While writing NECSUS, Gamewizard managed to watch almost the entirety of the Naruto: Shippuden series. While he was writing MASKED last year, he watched the whole One Piece series. *This is the only story whose majority takes place the greatest amount away from Planet Earth, and the only times Earth was visited is during MaKayla's time-travel to Punk Hazard, and during one of the ending clips. Running gags *When referring to Mom's name in a sentence, characters confirm they're referring to the person, not their own mom. Just as well, vice-versa. *The Killbots always kill each other after hearing a word or phrase that sounds gun-related. *Bender mentions to have a variety of hobbies, and gives those hobbies a number by which he had them. *MaKayla wears her pajamas throughout almost the whole story, and people remark at her outfit, to which she annoyedly replies she likes the look. She is also barefoot, and most of her stages contain grounds that arm harmful on her feet. *Captain Slag calls Sheila by a number of animal names, but not raccoon. Quotes "Zoni." - Zoni, when added to the group. "Behooold." - Zoni, when revealing a terminal. "WARP." - Zoni, when going to Zone Lights. "Whoooooaaaa!" - Vanellope, falling death. "OW! I need a rest." - Vanellope, death on field. "I die happy... knowing I'm great." - Bender, death on field. "I'm sorry, Mom." - Nebula, death on field 1. "Oh... I've failed." - Nebula, death on field 2. Stage Ranks Nebula D. Winkiebottom: *S-Rank - "Don't mess with the Kids Next Door!" *A-Rank - "Desk work hasn't slowed me down!" *B-Rank - "Still not used to using a gun." *C-Rank - "I guess I haven't spent enough time in the field." *D-Rank - "I've brought shame to the Kids Next Door." *E-Rank - "Vweeb, don't tell anyone about this." *T-Rank - "Am I not worthy to be leader?..." MaKayla King: *S-Rank - "Made it before anyone even noticed!" *A-Rank - "Not bad for an apprentice timebender!" *B-Rank - "Well, I am still in training..." *C-Rank - "I guess I'm not as good as I thought." *D-Rank - "Maybe I shouldn't wear pajamas..." *E-Rank - "I bet I created loads of paradoxes..." *T-Rank - "Why did Clockwork choose me?" Game Over Scenes "Tut-tut, tally ho, you are dead, OFF you go." - Trunchbull 1. "The BIGGER they are, the harder they fall!" - Trunchbull 2; Mocha/Trunchbull fight. "Hah! Too easy! GET ME A BROOM, YOU BASTARDS!" - Mom 1. "Perhaps I'll have you converted into robots! And being my SLAVES!" - Mom 2. "Your time is UP!" - Vendra 1; boss fight. "Well-p, that's done. Now to squish ''another certain bug."'' - Vendra 2. "SO, Nebula, thought you could beat ME, did you?" - Tachyon 1. "As soon as I'm through with YOU, the rest of your organization will follow!" - Tachyon 2. "MWAH HA HA HA HA ha ha ha!" - Tachyon 3. Site Poll Which character/antagonist battle was your favorite? Mason vs. Daddy Masterson Jerome vs. Neftin Prog Sheila vs. Captain Slag Mocha vs. Agatha Trunchbull Chris and Makava vs. John Fett and Aurorra Bane Aurora Uno vs. Wolf O'Donnell Bender vs. Mom MaKayla and Vweeb vs. Vendra Prog Sector DR vs. Soldier Nebula vs. Percival Tachyon Nebula and MaKayla vs. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros Category:Big Mom Saga